Disneys Gummibärenbande
Disneys Gummibärenbande (Originaltitel Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears) ist eine US-amerikanische Disney-Zeichentrickserie, die von 1985 bis 1991 produziert wurde. In Deutschland strahlte 1988 Das Erste die Serie zum ersten Mal aus. Das Original-Titellied Bouncing here and there and everywhere (auf Deutsch: Hüpfen hier und dort und überall) wurde von Patty Silversher komponiert, von Gene Miller gesungen und in über zehn verschiedene Sprachen übersetzt. Die Serie besteht aus sechs Staffeln mit insgesamt 65 je 22 Minuten langen Folgen, von denen einige aus zwei je circa 11 Minuten langen Kurzfolgen bestehen, wodurch sich eine Gesamtzahl von 95 Einzelfolgen ergibt. Damit ist Disneys Gummibärenbande die Disney-Serie mit den meisten produzierten Staffeln, wenngleich nicht mit den meisten Folgen. Handlung Die Serie handelt von sechs Gummibären, die in einer mittelalterlich anmutenden Märchenwelt als Nachfahren der Großen Gummibären in der unterirdischen Gummibärensiedlung Gummi Glen im Wald von Dunwyn leben. Die Gummibären werden von den Menschen allgemein als Legende betrachtet, nur einige wenige wissen um ihre wahre Existenz. Vor langer Zeit besaßen die Gummibären eine mächtige und weit entwickelte Zivilisation, wurden jedoch von den Armeen der Menschen verfolgt, da diese an das Wissen der ehemaligen Hochkultur der Großen Gummibären herankommen wollten und letztlich fast alle Gummibären nach Norden vertrieben. Während der Abenteuer der Gummibären aus Gummi Glen werden immer wieder alte Ruinen und intakte Bauwerke mit teils hochtechnologischen Apparaten aufgefunden. Die meisten der Gummibären siedelten sich darauf auf einem den Menschen unbekannten Kontinent an und wurden im Laufe der Zeit zur Legende. Der größte Wunsch der Gummibären aus Gummi Glen ist es, endlich die Großen Gummibären kennenzulernen. Trotz ihrer Bemühungen, weiterhin von den Menschen getrennt zu leben, begegnen den Gummi-Glen-Bären nach und nach mehrere Menschen, und trotz aller Befürchtungen laufen die ersten Begegnungen nicht immer auf Konfrontation und Kampf aus, obwohl dies im Verlauf der Serie beizeiten doch noch unvermeidlich wird. Die engsten Freunde der Gummibären unter den Menschen sind Prinzessin Calla, die Tochter und Thronfolgerin von König Gregor aus Dunwyn, und Cavin, der Page von Gregors oberstem Feldherrn Sir Tuxford. Ihren Namen verdanken die Gummibären einem Zaubertrank, der sie wie ein Gummiball hüpfen lässt. Dieser Trank wird von Grammi nach einem alten, geheimen Rezept aus den Gummibeeren hergestellt, die im Wald von Dunwyn wachsen. Einem Menschen verleiht der Gummibeerensaft für kurze Zeit übermenschliche Kräfte (wirkt bei Menschen aber, anders als bei Gummibären, nur einmal am Tag). Herzog Igzorn versucht ständig mit seinem devoten und von seinem Herzog tyrannisierten Diener Toadwart (Toadie) und weiteren eher einfältigen Ungeheuern, an die Formel des Trankes und die restlichen Geheimnisse der Gummibären zu kommen, um Dunwyn zu erobern und eine Schreckensherrschaft zu errichten. Oftmals müssen die Gummibären – wenn auch heimlich – eingreifen, um den König, ihre Freunde und ihre Geheimnisse vor den Ränken Igzorns und anderer Feinde zu schützen. Charaktere Gummibären Die sechs Gummibären aus Gummi Glen: * Cubbi - Der kleinste und jüngste der Gummibären, der unbedingt ein Ritter werden möchte. Stetig ist er auf der Suche nach Abenteuern, die er zusammen mit seinem besten Freund Cavin bestehen will. Abgesehen davon spielt er auch gerne Streiche. Cubbi stellt sich häufig in seiner Fantasie vor, ein Ritter zu sein, der gegen Ungeheuer und Drachen kämpft. Nicht selten sorgen seine kindischen Spielereien für Probleme oder Zerstörung (So fallen beispielsweise „alt-ehrwürdige“ Gummibärenritterstatuen um). Manchmal schlüpft er in die Rolle seines Alter Egos, dem Scharlachroten Rächer. Er hat ein rosa Fell. Sein Name Cubbi kommt von dem englischen Wort „cub“, was „Jungtier“ und in diesem Fall „Bärenjunges“ bedeutet und eine Anspielung darauf ist, dass er der Jüngste der Gruppe ist. * Grammi - Grammi ist die Hausmutter in Gummi Glen; sie sorgt sich mütterlich um die anderen Gummibären, bereitet den Gummibärentrank zu und streitet sich oft mit Gruffi. Sie hat ein hellbraunes bis oranges Fell. Sie ist die einzige Bärin, die "das Geheimnis des Gummibärensaftes" kennt und das Rezept im Laufe der Serie an Sunni weitergibt. Ihr Name kommt vom englischen Wort „Granny“, einer Kurzform des Kosewort „grandma“ (kurz für „grandmother“ - auf Deutsch: „Großmutter“), was „Oma“ bedeutet und eine Anspielung auf ihre „großmütterliche“ Stellung innerhalb der Gruppe ist. * Gruffi - Ein eher mürrischer, sturköpfiger, praktisch veranlagter und ziemlich traditionell orientierter Zeitgenosse. Er ist der Ingenieur der Gummibären und der Gegenpart zum akademisch-theoretischen Zummi. Mit Grammi liefert er sich oftmals Wort- und handgreifliche Gefechte, aber unter dem rauen Fell befindet sich ein fürsorglicher und hilfsbereiter Gummibär. Auch wenn die anderen Bewohner von Gummi Glenn ihn häufig als "zu grob" bezeichnen, wissen sie doch, dass er sich letzenendlich nur um seine Freunde sorgt. In manchen Situationen bricht sogar seine "weiche" Seite durch, so sieht man ihn auch um angeblich verlorene Freunde trauern. Er hat ein braunes Fell. Gruffis Name kommt vom englischen Wort „gruff“ was „rau(-beinig)“, „ungehobelt“, „mürrisch“ oder griesgrämig bedeutet und somit Gruffis am meisten hervorstechende Charaktereigenschaft beschreibt. * Sunni - Das heranreifende Gummibärenmädchen möchte lieber eine Prinzessin, wie ihre beste Freundin Calla sein. Sie hat ein gelbes Fell. Häufig überredet sie Gruffi mit ihrem unschuldigen Charme dazu über manche Dinge hinweg zu sehen oder sie zu erlauben. Ihr Name kommt vom englischen Wort „sunny“, welches eine Bezeichnung für ein „sonniges Gemüt“ darstellt und somit ihren stets fröhlichen Charakter beschreibt. * Tummi - Tummi ist langsam, melancholisch anmutend, groß und dick. Er hat ein dunkelblaues Fell und nascht gerne und hat eine Schwäche für die von Grammi hergestellten Speisen und Kekse, besitzt aber auch bemerkenswerte (wenn auch meist verborgene) handwerkliche Fähigkeiten und eine gute Auffassungsgabe. Meistens verhält er sich in Streitigkeiten unparteiisch oder fungiert als Schlichter. Er hat mehrere Hobbys - so ist er beispielsweise begeisterter Buddelschiffbauer, der filigran und erstaunlich geduldig seine handwerklichen Fähigkeiten einsetzt, die man ihm normalerweise eher nicht zutraut und ebenfalls sammelt er Modelle von Schiffen, die er in seinem Zimmer aufgestellt hat und regelmäßig säubert. Außerdem unterhält er einen Tomatengarten. Sein Name kommt vom englischen Wort „tummy“, einem umgangssprachlichen Begriff für einen dicken Bauch, vergleichbar mit den deutschen Begriffen „Plauze“, „Wanst“ oder „Wampe“ und somit eine Anspielung auf seine kräftige Statur ist. * Zummi - Der Zauberer der Gummibären, der für seine Informationen das so genannte Große Buch der Gummibären benötigt. Ein breit aufragender Zauberhut ziert das Haupt des Bären, der im Besitz einer Gummibären-Medaille ist. Er ist eher ein geduldiger, strebsamer, bisweilen jedoch klischeehaft verwirrter Akademiker, der im Gegensatz zu Gruffi versucht, theoretisch Probleme zu lösen und daher oft mit ihm aneinander gerät. Es kommt mitunter vor, dass er seine Zauberfähigkeiten überschätzt, in Notsituationen jedoch funktionieren sie meist, wenn auch oft nicht ganz planmäßig. Sein Markenzeichen sind fehlschlagende Zauber und ständige Versprecher (Spoonerismen). Gemeinsam mit Gruffi versucht er das wissenschaftliche Erbe der Großen Gummibären zu bewahren und weiter zu entwickeln. Sein Fell ist grau-violett. Zummis Name kommt vom englischen Verb „to summon“ bzw. dem Nomen „Summoning“, was „beschwören“ bzw. „Beschwörung“ bedeutet und auf seine Funktion als Magier der Gruppe anspielt. Außerdem hat er Höhenangst. Weitere Gummibären: * Gusto (kurz für Augustus; erst ab der 2. Staffel) - Ein Künstler, der mit einem Tukan namens Artie Deco zusammenlebt. Er ist ein sehr wechselhafter und selbstkritischer Künstler, der seinen Geschmack mit immer ausgefalleneren Stilen auszudrücken versucht. Er wurde von Gruffi und Tummi von einer Vulkaninsel gerettet, auf welcher er für zwölf Jahre festgesessen hatte, und obwohl er lieber alleine lebt, besucht er die anderen Gummibären häufig in Gummi Glen. Er belegt die übrigen Gummibären häufig mit pseudo-italienischen Spitznamen (Bsp. "Gruffomundo"). Immer wieder versucht er Gruffi dazu zu bewegen, die Dinge etwas lockerer zu sehen, was ihm nur zum Teil gelingt. Gustos Name kommt vom italienischen Wort „Gusto“ für „Geschmack“, insbesondere im übertragenen Sinne wie bei „Kunstgeschmack“, was auf seine künstlerische Veranlagung anspielt. Der Name Artie Deco ist ein Seitenhieb auf den Baustil des Art Deco, was wiederum zu Gustos Persönlichkeit passt. * Sir Thornberry - Ein tollpatschiger, alter Gummibärenritter, dem man niemals ansehen würde, dass er zu den „Großen Gummibären“ gehört. Er ist Hausmeister der alten Gummibären-Hauptstadt Ursalia. Es ist besonders auffällig bei diesem Bären, dass 50 Jahre Einsamkeit ihre Spuren hinterlassen haben. Doch auch wenn Sir Thornberry teilweise durcheinander wirken kann, ruht in diesem Gummibär ein erfahrener Ritter und Abenteurer, was sich in vielen Gefahrensituationen den anderen Gummibären offenbart. „Thornberry“ ist ein altertümlicher englischer Begriff und bedeutet „Dornenbeere“; durch seine archaische Konnotation stellt der Name eine Anspielung auf das nicht mehr ganz zeitgemäße Verhalten des Ritters dar. * Die Barbigans (Barbics im Englischen) sind eine Gruppe von primitiveren und kampflustigeren Gummibären, die von Menschen aus ihrem Heimatwald vertrieben wurden und unter Thornberrys Aufsicht in Ursalia Zuflucht gefunden haben. Ihr Stammesname ist eine Anspielung auf den Begriff "Barbar", besonders in seiner Anwendung im Fantasy-Genre. Zu ihren prominentesten Mitgliedern zählen: :* Ursa - Eine rauflustige Gummibärenfrau und die Anführerin der Barbigans. Obwohl den Menschen ursprünglich feindlich gesinnt, gelingt es den Gummi-Glen-Bären und Cavin, sie davon zu überzeugen, dass nicht alle Menschen ihre Feinde sind. Ihr Name kommt vom lateinischen Wort „ursus“, was „Bär“ bedeutet. :* Buddi - Ein heranwachsender Barbigan, der eine Freundschaft mit Cubbi, Sunni und Cavin entwickelt, als sie sich in Buddis neuer Heimat Ursalia treffen. Sein Name kommt vom englischen Wort „buddy“, was zu Deutsch „Kumpel“ oder „Freund“ bedeutet. :* Gritty - Ein grobschlächtiger Barbigan und Ursas Stellvertreter, mit einer Augenklappe, aber einem freundlich-rauen Gemüt. Sein Name kommt von der englischen Redewendung „to grit one's teeth“, was auf Deutsch „auf die Zähne beißen“ bzw. „die Zähne zusammenbeißen“ bedeutet und auf seinen kämpferischen Charakter anspielt. * Chummi - Ein Gummibär und Kapitän seines eigenen Luftschiffes. Er kommt mit seinem fliegenden Schiff im Gummibärenwald an, um - als einziger Überlebender seiner Kolonie - wieder mit Gummibären zusammenleben zu können. Als er erfährt, dass auch Gummi Glen fast verlassen ist, versucht er den Ozean zu überqueren, um die „Großen Gummibären“ zu finden. Cubbi möchte ihn begleiten, entscheidet sich jedoch im letzten Moment dafür, in Gummi Glen zu bleiben. Chummis Name kommt von englischen Wort „chum“, welches umgangssprachlich „Freund“ oder auch „Fischköder“ bedeutet und eine maritime Anspielung auf Chummis Beruf als Schiffskapitän ist. Menschen und andere Figuren Schloss Dunwyn * Cavin - Der Page von Sir Tuxford. Er ist der erste Mensch, der mit den Gummibären in Kontakt tritt, und wird ihnen ein guter Freund und Vertrauter. Er brachte ihnen in der ersten Folge die Gummibärenmedaille, die den Gummibären erst ermöglichte, ihr großes Buch wieder zu benutzen. Er hat eine besondere Schwäche für Prinzessin Calla. Sein bester Freund ist Cubbi, mit dem er öfters unterwegs ist, mit den Ungeheuern kämpft und genauso wie er ein großer Ritter werden möchte. * Prinzessin Calla - Die Tochter und einziges Kind des Königs. Sie kann sich nicht unbedingt dem Leben einer Prinzessin (bzw. den Pflichten und der Hofetikette) anpassen, auch wenn sie oft ihren Titel benutzt, um sich durchzusetzen. Sie lernte die Gummibären kennen, nachdem sie von Igzorn entführt und zusammen mit Sunni, welche durch Magie die Gestalt der Prinzessin angenommen hatte, in einer Zelle eingesperrt worden war. Calla und Sunni sind sehr dicke Freundinnen, und sie ist auch von Cavin ganz besonders angetan. * König Gregor - Der weise und gütige König des Königreichs von Dunwyn und der Vater von Prinzessin Calla. Obwohl ihm sein Thron und sein Leben öfters von den Gummibären gerettet werden, sind er und der Großteil seiner Untertanen gegenüber ihrer Existenz ahnungslos. * Sir Tuxford - Der Feldherr und alter Freund des Königs. Ein streitbarer Mensch, wenn auch im Grunde seines Herzens ein gutmütiger und tapferer Mann. Sir Tuxford ist im Königreich Dunwyn für seine Geschichten über vergangene Heldentage berühmt und berüchtigt. Viele Leute belächeln oder lachen ihn aus. Doch einige hören ihm gespannt zu und schenken ihm manchmal sogar Glauben (darunter beispielsweise sein Page Cavin). * Unwin - Ein älterer Junge und genauso wie Cavin ein Knappe auf Schloss Dunwyn. Er schubst Cavin gerne herum und versucht immer, sich die Gunst der Prinzessin zu versichern; er ist jedoch nichts weiter als ein großmäuliger Hasenfuß, der bei richtiger Gefahr lieber seine eigene Haut zu retten pflegt. * Sir Gowan (Sir Gawain) - Cavins Großvater und ursprünglicher Finder der Gummibärenmedaille, der niemals eine Gelegenheit auslässt, den Leuten begeistert seine Gummibärengeschichten zu erzählen. Lernt später die Gummibären persönlich kennen, ohne aber zu erfahren, dass Cavin ebenfalls mit ihnen befreundet ist. * Sir Victor Igzorn (Sir Victor Igthorn), auch bekannt als der Weiße Ritter, ist ein Paladin im Reiche Dunwyn. Er ist zudem auch Herzog Igzorns Zwillingsbruder, eine Vergangenheit, für die er sich schämt und die ihn dazu trieb, den Pfad des heldenhaften Ritters einzuschlagen. Er hat die Fähigkeit, die Damen durch Handkuss reihenweise zu seinen Füßen niedersinken zu lassen. Schloss Drekmoor * Herzog Sigmund Igzorn (Duke Sigmund Igthorn) - Der böse, jähzornige, rachsüchtige und machtgierige Herrscher über Drekmoor, der die Gummibären mit Hilfe seiner Ungeheuer jagt, um an den Gummibärsaft und ihre übrigen Geheimnisse zu kommen. Seine Versuche, Dunwyn zu erobern, scheitern typischerweise an der Selbstüberschätzung seines taktischen Geschicks, der Tölpelhaftigkeit seiner Ungeheuer und dem Eingreifen der Gummibären. Angeblich war er ehemals der beste Ritter, der unter König Gregor gedient hat, doch nach einem Akt des Verrats wurde er aus Dunwyn verbannt. Igzorn hegt große Leidenschaft für Lady Bane, die von dieser aber nicht erwidert wird. * Toadie (eigentlicher Name: „Toadward“) - Die rechte Hand von Herzog Igzorn. Er unterscheidet sich von den anderen Ungeheuern durch seine verhältnismäßig hohe Intelligenz und seine zwergenhafte Größe. Er wird ständig von seinem Herrn und seinen Artgenossen herumgeschubst, versucht sich aber durch ständige Schmeicheleien auf der guten Seite seines Herrn zu halten. Er erkennt und durchschaut mitunter die Gier und Herrschsucht seines Gebieters und die damit einhergehenden Probleme durch undurchdachte Aktionen zur Eroberung des Königreichs Dunwin. * Ungeheuer (Ogres im Englischen) - Die Oger sind plumpe und einfältige, aber sehr starke Geschöpfe und die Diener Herzog Igzorns. Durch ihre tölpelhafte Art bringen sie oft die „genialen“ Pläne des Herzogs zum Scheitern, was diesen stets in den Wahnsinn und an den Rand der Verzweiflung bringt. :* Zook ist ein großes Ungeheuer mit grüner Hautfarbe und orangen Haaren. :* Gad ist ein großes lilafarbenes Ungeheuer, das oft mit Zook zusammen arbeitet. Sonstige * Lady Bane - Eine mächtige und böse Zauberin, die hinter der Magie der Gummibären her ist. Sie verfügt wie Zummi über eine Gummibären-Medaille. Sie ist ebenso eitel wie gerissen und versucht, mittels Gummibärmagie die Welt nach ihren Vorstellungen zu verändern und zu beherrschen. Sie ist groß gewachsen und trägt ein weinrotes Gewand, das ihre Beine wie ein Rock bedeckt. * Troggles - Die Diener von Lady Bane. Diese schakalähnlichen Kreaturen sprechen kaum und wiederholen lediglich die letzten Worte, die Lady Bane ihnen als Befehl gibt. * Kobolde (Trolls im Englischen) - Ein Trio von Dieben, die öfter Unruhe in Dunwyn und bei den Gummibären verbreiten. * Carpies - Carpies sind geier-ähnliche Kreaturen, die in einem hohen Gebirge, dem Carpigan-Gebirge leben. Sunni Gummi wurde zweimal von ihnen entführt - einmal, um ihrem tyrannischen König als Singvogel zu dienen, beim zweiten Mal, als sie von den anderen Carpies versehentlich als ihre neue Königin angesehen wurde. Der Titel des Königs ging schließlich an den tollpatschigen, aber gutmütigen Bodo. Trivia * Die Folge 15, „Der Kopfgeldjäger“, beinhaltet einen wortkargen, grimmigen Kopfgeldjäger namens Flint Shrubwood. Dieser wird von Igzorn angeheuert, um einen Gummibären zu fangen, jedoch um seinen Lohn betrogen, worauf dieser auf Rache sinnt. Dieser Kopfgeldjäger ist, auch in Bezug auf das Erscheinungsbild und die Mimik, eine Hommage an den populären Schauspieler Clint Eastwood, vor allem auf dessen Rolle in der Dollar-Trilogie. In der deutschen Fassung wird der Charakter passenderweise von Klaus Kindler, dem jahrzehntelangen Stammsynchronsprecher Eastwoods, gesprochen, der auch einige englische, von Eastwood verwendete Filmzitate wie „Make my Day!“ (Dirty Harry) von sich gibt. * In der deutschen Synchronisation ändern sich einige Bezeichnungen im Laufe der Folgen. So heißt es zunächst "Gummibärental", was sich später dann in seinen englischen Originalnamen "Gummi Glen" umändert. Auch werden die "Kobolde" im Laufe der Episoden als "Trolle" bezeichnet, was besonders auffällig ist, nachdem ein Kobold (ein irischer Leprechaun) in einer Episode seinen Auftritt hat. Synchronsprecher Weblinks * fernsehserien.de: Disneys Gummibärenbande – umfangreicher Episodenguide * The Great Site of Gummi – umfangreiche Fanseite (englisch) * Kategorie:Zeichentrickserie Kategorie:Fantasy-Fernsehserie Kategorie:Fernsehserie (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 1980er Jahre Kategorie:Fernsehserie der 1990er Jahre